Sjard Fyre-Eye
by Slayer62
Summary: First Story! I know it is not very good or well-written, but i plan to continue eventually. If you are irritated in my use of the thu'um, jus tgo to for translation


Sjard Fyre-Eye

I'm alone, with just my blade to keep me company. I feel my mind slowly slipping, just as my sword does through the draugr that were once our ancestors. My name? I was born to the family that bore the name Black-Fist. It has been many years since I was known as a Black-Fist, due to the incident. When I was young I found a small dragon, perhaps the last of the species. I was out hunting to get the family's supper for the next few days. I already had more than enough, so I didn't kill the beast. No, I took him from his home and decided he was my companion. I fed him some of our venison and he seemed to take to my liking. He was not very big maybe the size of a grown chicken. I was familiar with the language of the Dovah; my mother Lydia spent most of her time as house carl for the Dragonborn himself.

She picked up some words from him in their spare time. The young dragon had the scales of fire. I named him yol vrii, meaning fire scale in the dragon tongue. He bellowed in response and reached out to me with a wing I came closer to him, and he spoke thus:

"Goraan human fos aal hin for kos?" he said with his thundering thu'um.

"Sjard Black-Fist" I shortly replied, "You did ask my name right?"

"Geh, Yes!" he roared, "I did not expect such a human to know our tongue!"

"My mother has picked a few words up from your tongue"

"zu'u koraav, I see" he said calmly," human, hi lost gro zey wah hi naal for zu'u los hin, I am yours bound by name."

Years went by and the dragon and I grew together, we became one and I earned the name Sjard Fyre-Eye. For the dragon has embedded flame into one of my eyes. We fought great battles together him and I, but a time came where no one wanted him around.

"Meyus joor hi mindok ni fos hi dreh! ved dinok fen meyz einzuk!" he shrieked."Alduin los ni dilon nuz los rinik nahlaas ahrk los coming rigir fah taazokaan." The people became enraged at his use of the forbidden dragon tongue and slew him there on the spot. I screamed with all my might the three words of power in the dragon tongue

"FUS! RO! DAH!" I put my soul into it hoping it would work. It had. Three people lay dead, and a dozen others against walls. Bewildered I ran at the crowd and shouted "Mul! Qaah! Diiv!" the air swirled around my body and the soul of my companion fluttered around my sword. I had used the thu'um; I have become one with the dragons! The air quickly took shape as armor around my body and I charged out of the city to my home. What I then saw was the most horrible thing I've ever seen; my house was burned down as I had gotten there too late. My mother's body lay limp on the doorstep, her head mounted on a pike. The servants were killed and piled in the middle of our house to burn igniting the house. My only brother who was only 14 years of age stood piked on the top of the pile. I broke down and sobbed for hours. As I entered what was once my house I noticed the door to the basement was smashed in. That was where my dragon slept. I entered and to my surprise glyphs were carved into the ground

Dinok yol aldak

Dinok yol aldak… I thought I was being told something, but then I realized that it wasn't a message: it was a name! The name of a dragon! I am now 29 years of age; I found the name 10 years ago and still have never called upon its owner. I'm a blade for hire and my latest mission led me down into a cave full of draugr. I'm alone my thane left me to die, to suffer alone and without resources in a cave. A draugr came around the corner, it snarled and swung its axe at me; I parried its attack and beheaded it. Many other fights broke out over the next few days I came across what was once a grand stone with a shout carved into it. Hoping I would feel the same effect as the Dragonborn did, I approached. Nothing happened when I did so. A large chest was beside the great stone, it was filled with gems and gold. One item stood out though, it was an amulet. Made from pure gold and dotted with emerald and diamond. That wasn't why it stood out however; it stood out because it was shaped like a dragon's skull. I put it on and the eyes lit up red-orange and stopped soon after. I felt a surge of energy and that's when it happened. A hand grabbed my shoulder and a voice from somewhere behind me softly spoke "Hin sil los tol do dovah gah nii los ni ulan. nid hin sil los hef human."


End file.
